


Daggerplay

by Flowers_n_Dragons



Series: Feral Bard Series [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Daggers, Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Idiots in Love, M/M, Object Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Service Top Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowers_n_Dragons/pseuds/Flowers_n_Dragons
Summary: Jaskier is getting better at his dagger skills. So much so he deserves a truly unique gift. Sexiness ensues. That's the plot.A loose continuation of Black and White but it stands alone just fine.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Feral Bard Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897528
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108





	Daggerplay

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this idea with dagger-dildos. A couple days and there was a post about Geralt fucking himself on a sword rack in my excellent spiritual home/fb group. Add to the fact that my other one-shot pwp got all the hits and kudos and praise (well for such a drabble, that is, so thanks! ) so I guess now I have a series. Again, these will be loosely connected, with a feral Jaskier and a very generous, kinky and slightly sub - ish? Geralt,who is very thirsty for the competent bard (aren't we all tho?) Enjoy!

His dagger dropped to the ground. Jaskier himself shortly followed, sending a cloud of dust and leaves into the brisk autumn air. 

"I yield, I yield!"

Geralt straddling him at the hip, steel dagger at his throat, Jaskier panted heavily. .

The blade was shortly replaced by lips and teeth. "Good job, Jaskier" the witcher rasped against skin, wet from sweat and now, saliva. 

"Whaahhhhnnnn?" a question bleeding into a moan. "Not that I'm complaining, Gerrhhaaalt yess keep doing that.... Ahhh, but you do realize I just lost?"

"Silly bard. You held your ground against me for thirty minutes." He straightened his back to look Jaskier in the eye to emphasize his point (and to admire his handiwork in the meantime). Me. Thirty minutes." Jaskier's eyes widened. Was it really that long? No wonder he was sore and breathless. "You have deserved a gift for such show of skill and studiousness." 

"Mmmh a gift you say? " Jaskier rolled his hips, as much as he could at least, pinned by the marble thighs of the other, grinding their rapidly growing, yet still clothed erections together. 

"Not that kind. For now." Geralt smirked and stood up with inhuman swiftness. "Let's get back to our room. You'll like it, I promise." 

Back at the inn, Jaskier sat on the edge of the simple but fortunately wide and relatively comfortable bed. Unceremoniously Geralt handed him a steel dagger still in its black scabbard. Jaskier lifted it to eye level, balancing it, feeling its weight and inspecting the weapon. The scabbard had straps at the locket for extra security to hold the dagger in place. Jaskier gripped the leather sheath with his left and gave the hilt, which was covered with black leather straps woven intricately, a tug with his right. The scabbard indeed held very securely, snug against the blade as if it was meant to keep the sharp and pointy parts in place as opposed to allowing for easy access. Curious. Moreover, on second observation, the scabbard was quite comfortable to hold. Ergonomic, one could say. He shot a quizzical glance at Geralt. 

"Take off the leather grip" he smirked in return, a mischievous glint in his amber eyes. 

The bard unfastened the intricate leather lacing's end that was wound around and tied up by the hilt. The contraption loosened. Jaskier slowly pulled it off. His pupils blew to thrice their size.

"Sweet Melitele..." 

The smooth, steel hilt was basically a phallus, not a closely anatomic one, yet there was no mistake in neither the shape nor the function. 

"I take you like it." Geralt sat next to him, the smirk never leaving his face. 

"Fuck... Geralt, where did you even get this thing? It's... Fucking amazing." Jaskier kept turning and fingering the dagger/dildo, admiring the craftsmanship and getting one naughty idea after another. Ah the possibilities...

"That shall remain my secret. However, as part of your reward, you may choose how you wish to .... Initiate this weapon. Do you want me to fuck you with it or the other way around?" 

Jaskier’s head started to spin. "Yes." 

Geralt chuckled. "To which one?" 

"I would very much like to fuck you with this ingenious contraption. I will have one condition, however, oh naughtiest of witchers. 

" You haven't met any other witchers. Let me tell you, I am but second at most. 

"Good thing then that I met you first. For you, that is." 

"Lucky me." Geralt slid his hand slowly upwards on Jaskier's thigh. "So, what would be your condition, my eager and skillful apprentice of swordsmanship?" 

"I'll be the one in charge. You will be a good witcher and do as I say. And most importantly, you come only when I allow you to." Jaskier licked his lips half from the nerves half from anticipation. If the past few weeks since that first blowjob (and the subsequent night of fucking each other's brain out) was anything to go by, the witcher got turned on by any show of competence and power from him. Jaskier surmised that rewarding him with sexual favors was only step one; Geralt most likely needed to let his partner be in charge, to completely lose control for a time, at least from time to time, to find absolute satisfaction,even if he would not admit it with these words. Or not yet at least. But Jaskier was familiar with this kind of need and he was more than happy to fulfill it for his dear witcher. If he indeed was like that; Jaskier could not be a hundred percent sure about it, as Geralt never specifically trusted him with that kind of control over the other's pleasure;hence the nerves. 

"Yes. Fuck yes; Jaskier how did you..." Geralt was almost ecstatic. Jaskier let out a breath he didn't notice he held. 

" I can read people very well, dear, comes with the territory, really. Most importantly, I can read you." the bard lowered his voice and put on a commanding tone and demeanor. He did not want to overdo the role but keep it still playful and fun, not overtly aggressive. " Now be a good witcher and kiss me first." 

And Geralt did. With wild abandon. 

They made quick work of their clothes in between open-mouthed kisses, shirts and trousers and other articles scattering around them like heaps of leaves. 

"Hands and knees, dear." 

Geralt got into position.

"Let's put some pillows under you, just in case" the bard was very attentive; he wanted to take his time, after all, shaky and tired limbs would be most unwelcome. 

All set, Jaskier grabbed the oil from the nightstand (the bottle was already half empty) and applied it generously on the Witcher's bottom and his hands. 

"Relax ; I will make you feel so good, darling. You'll just have to be good and accept what I 'm offering to you. If you want more, however, you have to ask. Very. Nicely. If you don't behave, I' m afraid I will have to make you beg for it." Geralt visibly shuddered at that. Interesting, the other thought. 

Jaskier got to work, slowly but surely preparing his partner with his slicked, long fingers,pushing, scissoring, twisting and turning them with increasing power, making sure to hit that spot that made Geralt wail wantonly until he was indeed begging for more. Loud. And practically incoherent. 

Jaskier had to will his free hand from touching himself; his cock was throbbing, no, aching for it. And he was yet to use the dagger. But he was determined to see to his witcher's pleasure first and foremost. 

"Look at you. Taking my fingers so well. Gods, the sight you make. So good, my White Wolf..." Geralt groaned and whimpered at that. "Keep on with the pretty noises, I want to hear how I make you feel."

"Please.... More...." 

"Since you asked so nicely, you shall receive." the bard poured some oil on the phallic hilt and began to tease Geralt with it, lightly running it along the valley of those perfect globes. When the whimpers got desperate enough for his liking, he pushed the pommel/the head of the stylized phallus into Geralt, breaching the rim, but not going deeper just yet. 

"Move it. " 

"Na-ah. Remember, I am in charge. Ask nicely, dear." 

"Start moving it, please. I'm ready." 

"That's better."

Jaskier started fucking him with the dagger, building up a good rhythm, alternating the depth of the strokes to provide ample variation and excitement, brushing against the prostrate most of the time. He was dizzy with the power of having Geralt at his mercy and giving him so much pleasure that the other was reduced to a moaning mess, ass and sack gleaning with oil, cock (possibly, he didn't see, obviously) leaking against his abs and the pillows, body sweaty but relaxed, completely lost on a sea of passion even before reaching the peak. However, the sensory overload of the sight and sound and by now, the smell of him, without any kind of touch on his own body, not to mention his prick, was getting gradually unbearable. He stopped but didn't pull out the phallus. 

"Darling. Would you like me to switch to a different weapon? Because frankly, I am dying here a little bit." Jaskier felt bold. He had fucked Geralt before, they both liked it very much, what with the witcher having come without a single stroke on his cock, so it was probably an acceptable request, even if it meant getting out of the role-play a little bit to ask for it; he didn't want to do it without consent. 

" What?" Came a confused, breathy question. 

"My swo...." Ah, no need for metaphor, he decided. "My cock, Geralt. Can I fuck you with it?"

" Yes, please. Spear me. Tear me apart, Jaskier." 

"Ah so you did get it, " he tried with a playful tone to hide how he was affected by those words. "All right then. Remember, no coming until I say so." 

"Yes. I'll be good like you were at training. Claim your reward." 

"I got two gifts, oh my. Really darling, you are most generous. You've been a very good witcher. I trust you will keep this up." 

"Only if you can keep it up." 

"Ooooh cheeky. I'll show you just how much I can keep it up." 

Having situated himself behind Geralt, Jaskier pulled out the dagger and bottomed out with a single, prolonged stroke of his own sword. For all his bravado, he had to think of scales and chords to stop himself from spilling too soon, the warm, wet tightness around his cock after zero previous physical stimulus sending his nerves alight and his stomach coiling with desire. 

"Fuck you are so good for me... The perfect scabbard..." he started to move tentatively. Geralt produced the most wonderful noises. "Oh yes, take it, take my cock, hard and deep. Feel it; you did this to me, dear. Your sight. Your voice. Your smell. Gods. So gorgeous. All hot and eager. So good." Jaskier kept up with the praises, unhurriedly increasing the speed of his thrusts. 

"So close...." 

"No, darling. Ssssh. Be good for just a tad bit more." 

"Jaskier...." 

"Not yet." his breathing erratic, he picked up the pace even more, the salacious slaps of skin on skin reverberating in the tiny room. 

"Hnnnnnnnn." 

"Ah yes, moan my beautiful witcher. Ahhh fuck, you're so tight. So good... 

" Jasss... "

" No be good be good be good be good be good be good be good.... "a frenzied litany of pleasure nigh its peak. 

"Nohhhhhhnnn..." 

"Now. Come for me." 

Geralt's whole body shook and spasmed as he groaned the cresting of his pleasure, effectively pulling Jaskier with him. The younger man painted his insides white with his warm essence, riding his orgasm until he was over-stimulated and collapsed in a heap next to Geralt. 

"So good." he panted, caressing the white tresses of the older man with tenderness, lost in a blissful haze, the amber gaze and silky locks of the other the only anchor. 

"You too", he replied, eyes warm and shiny with so much emotion, so uncharacteristic, Jaskier had to avert his gaze before he got strange ideas. Geralt, catching himself, turned away and got off the bed to fetch a used shirt to clean themselves. "So, good gift?" 

"Yes. I'll really have to practice hard to prove myself worthy of it. And then maybe, when I do, we can do this the other way around?" the brunette answered cheerfully as they wiped away most of the evidence of their activities from their body. 

"Hmmm," was all the answer he got, then Geralt leaned over him and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "Bath?" he breathed against his pouty mouth.

"Please."

**Author's Note:**

> I knoooow I could not resist a bit of tenderness and just a hint of something more than fucking for fun. Sue me :)  
> Whoever got the very easy The Amazing Devil reference : good job;) and you are very welcome for the auditory effect it most likely caused 😉 also sorry Joey you made me do this..... 😂  
> Feed me comments please, they make me happy. Especially about the Dom-Sub undertone/role-play. My first time writing that.


End file.
